TotalDramaNaruto as "Don" (Ridonculous Roleplay)
16:33 totalDramaNaruto ~TotalDram@d53-60-180.nap.wideopenwest.com has joined #ludicrous 16:33 <@TDIFan13> Hi, TotalDramaNaruto. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by telling us the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 16:33 IM TDN and Im auditioning for Don and Topher 16:34 <@TDIFan13> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive and not talking in Chat like you were a few seconds ago. 16:34 <@TDIFan13> Otherwise, your time may run out. We don't want that especially because you were a whopping 10 minutes late the first time. Okay? 16:34 Ok 16:34 * Kgman04 slurps his iced coffee. 16:34 <@TDIFan13> Since you've auditioned for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with Don, and then you can audition for Topher right after. 16:34 K 16:34 * TDIFan13 stuffs a whole donut into his mouth. 16:34 <@TDIFan13> First, please link us to your audition tape. If you have come unprepared, please post this to your userpage later. Do you have a link for us today? 16:35 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:TotalDramaNaruto/Ridonculous_Roleplay_Audition_Tapes 16:35 * totalDramaNaruto is hungry and thirsty now 16:35 <@TDIFan13> Okay, we didn't actually ask you that. 16:35 <@TDIFan13> Next, we're going to ask you three questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 16:35 <@TDIFan13> Do you intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 16:35 Im gonna be regular old Don. ANd will follow all scripts :) 16:36 <@TDIFan13> Are you implying we script lines? 16:36 I mean it literally says "be able to follow a script" 16:36 <@TDIFan13> Fair enough. 16:36 <@TDIFan13> Do you plan to find a love interest for your character during the upcoming season? If so, who would you be interested in establishing a relationship with? 16:36 Nope. 16:37 <@TDIFan13> Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 16:37 No. 16:37 <@TDIFan13> We're now going to improvise a scene. You'll be playing Don and your partner for this scene is Harold. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 16:37 Harold04 ac380305@gateway/web/freenode/ip.172.56.3.5 has joined #ludicrous 16:37 *is reading production notes* *notices contestant* Huh? Oh hey there......Contestant. Shouldn't you be somewhere else? Like at the challenge? Which is going on right now?? *raises eyebrow* 16:38 I have a question! 16:38 Yes? 16:38 Have the producers accounted for all possible outcomes in this skydiving challenge?? 16:38 If by possible outcomes, you mean the likely hhood that several of you will be severely injured 16:39 Then yes. :) 16:39 What about alien abduction? 16:39 Did you account for that in your contracts, huh? 16:40 Look the contracts state that any paranormal or sientific anomallys at any point of the competetion are not legally our responsibility 16:40 If you have a complaint in the case of an alien probing 16:40 Please talk to Nurse CHef 16:40 Nurse... Chef...? 16:40 :o 16:40 Aaaghhhhh! 16:40 My eyes! 16:40 Yes, he is quite the...handsome woman. :$ 16:40 This is cruel and unusual punishment! 16:40 This CAN'T be in the contract! 16:41 *sigh* Oh NURSE! Care to take care of this young mans eyes> 16:41 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. 16:41 ok i gotta brb 16:41 reall fast 16:41 <@TDIFan13> Alright. Category:Ridonculous Roleplay auditions Category:Auditions Category:Wawanakwa auditions